The blood thirsty blossom
by halosakura
Summary: this is going to be an akatsukiXsakura story from my point of view i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_**~The Blood Thirsty Cherry Blossom first chapter~**_

_**Hi I am halo sakura and this is not only going to be my first story I ever put on here before it's also an akatsukiXsakura story**_

_** and I would love for you to comment and review and give me pointers on what I should fix or work on that would be greatly appreciated I am writing this **_

_**story for nikigirl257 so enjoy and remember give me feedback **** :3 **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SMUT, VIOLANCE, BAD LANGUAGE, AND LOTS OF BLOOD SO IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ!**_

_**~No I do not own naruto if I did that would be awesome and it would be very perverted and there would be lots of blood mwahaha . ~**_

* * *

_**~First chapter~**_

_**In the village hidden in the leaves on March 28****th**** there was a girl born with pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes into the clan called Rosenquarts.**_

_** Let me give you some background on this clan the Rosenquarts clan was supposed to be wiped out 300years ago they were different from other ninjas **_

_**they were extremely powerful and that's why the other clans and the other villages feared them they could use the elements and could make their body**_

_**parts into weapons they each had an animal spirit that they could change into there is more but after their supposive death the few that remained hid their **_

_**last names but taking on a different name and that name is haruno they hid by taking on the appearance of civilians but things will start to change….anyway**_

let's get onto the story shall we…

**_~Present time the preliminary exam~_**

_Naruto excitedly says," I want to be first come on believe it!" _

_Everyone looks to the board it stops then says sakura harunoVSLiam fuyoka. __Hayate yells," Round one sakura harunoVS Liam fuyoka!" _

_Naruto Turns to sakura and says, "sakura forfeit the match please you can't beat this guy he looks too strong for you."_

_ Sasuke interjects, "the dopes right sakura HN." Sakura glares at both of her team mates._

_ **inner sakura says," cha! Who do they think they are they don't even know what we are really capebull of." **_

_sakura reply's to her inner, "you're rights lets show them who we really are!" then she wordlessly walks down the stairs to start the match. _

_Liam mocks, "you think you can beat me little girl? "He smirks then says," You should just go back to playing ninja hahahaha! "_

_Sakura angrily says, "Just shut the fuck up and get ready to fight baka!" Hayate asks," are you both ready?_

_ Sakura & Liam then reply," hai!" Hayate shouts," then begin!"_

**_~that's all for now i know its short but I have to get to my sister's house so in the meantime review let me know what_ you think okay thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello I would like to thank Korabu, xoxoMexicoxoxo, Fadewriterpiece & XLoveIsComplicatedX for their wonderful and helpful advice I hope to make this one better than the first chapter I'm sorry for cutting it short I had a family emergency and I would also like to thank shadow wolf for the review thank yall so much I really appreciated it And enjoy the story **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SMUT, VIOLANCE, BAD LANGUAGE, AND LOTS OF BLOOD SO IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**~No I do not own naruto if I did that would be awesome and it would be very perverted and there would be lots of blood mwahaha . ~**_

* * *

_** ~Recap~**_

_Naruto: I want to be first come on believe it!(Everyone looks to the board it stops then says sakura harunoVSLiam fuyoka.) Hayate: Round one sakura harunoVS Liam fuyoka! _

_(Naruto Turns to sakura) naruto: sakura forfeit please you can't beat this guy he looks too strong for you. Sasuke: the dopes right hn.__ (Sakura wordlessly walks down the_

_ stairs to start the match) Liam: you think you can beat me little girl? You should just go back to playing ninja hahahaha! Sakura: just shut the fuck up and get ready to _

_fight baka! Hayate: are you both ready? Sakura & Liam: hai! Hayate: then begin!_

* * *

_** ~Present Time~**_

_sakura looks at Liam sizing him up "what are you too scared to make a move fine if you won't then__I will! "Said Liam, liam takes 10 kunai knifes out of his weapon pouch _

_not taking sakura seriously. sakura then jumps out of the way and makes handsigns f__or genjutsu. __liam didnt see her make the handsigns so he fell prey to sakuras _

_genjutsu. liams teamate azula says to her sensai,"whats wrong with liam hes just standing there like a sitting duck!" before her sensai __jade got to answer azula shouts _

_out," LIAM WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MOVE YOU ASSHOLE YOU CAN BEAT THIS HOE COME ON!" "AZULA BE QUIET AND LISTEN!" Jade shouts, _

_"the reason he is standing there is because he is in a genjutsu he cant here you no matter how loud you shout." azula stops talking and stairs at liam _

_ **~inside the genjutsu~**_

_**liam landed on a bloody field of grass and all around him were male dead bodies "what the fuck where am i!?" liam asks hiself, a he hears a little girl giggle **_

_**and he sees a small pinki haired green red eyed girl run up to him covered in blood **__**and she asks him in a monster like voice ,"do you wanna play?" **_

_**liam kicks her 20 feet away into a tree and says,"i have no time to play with a crazy bitch **__**like you now i **__**hafe to find a way out of this genjustu kai!" **_

_** he tried **__**to expel the justsu but it didnt work so he tried again "kai! kai!kai! why wont it **__**work**__**!", **__**he asks to no one in particular all of the sudden he hears **_

_**the deranged girl laughing darkly behind him he turns around and as he was about to tell her to **__**fuck off she grabes his throat and says,"you shouldnt have **_

_**kicked me your gonna regret it!"she suddanlly turns from that little girl with red eyes to girl he **__**was fighting in the match the only difreence was her eyes **_

_**were blood red and she looked like she had some kind of animal fangs and claws. She throws him **__**and then dissapears for a minute as soon as he sees her she knocks him down and graps his neck as she starts **__**cutting his body parts of piece by piece he screams bloody murder and begs her to stop.**_

**_ ~oustide of the genjutsu~_**

_everyone in the room was looking at liam as he was shaking uncontoblly with blood comming out of his mouth and eyes and as he screams asnd screams. azula yells at _

_sakura," relase him cant you see that your hurting him hey are you even listning to before she got to finnish her sentence **sakura looks up at her and says," shut up **_

_**this isnt any if your buisnees its between he and i!"** everyone looks at sakura shocked and confused azula says to her,"wha? what happened to you?"_

_**sakurs inner had **_**_come out but sakura still looks the same except for two things her eyes are blood red her hair has a couple of silver and forest green _**

**_streaks in it. _****_inner _****_sakura smirks and says," relase!" as soon as she said that not only did liam hit the floor gasping for air inner sakura also disspered and _**

**_outter sakura came back out._**_ liam asks her,"what are you?" she looks at him with fake confusion and replies back to him,"i dont know what your talking about it was a _

_simple genjutsu." he sneers at her and he gets up off the floor and says to her," your gonna pay for that you bitch!" he makes handsigns for a lighning jutsu. he jumps up in _

_the air and he screams," ligning wave!" suddennly their is tsunami size wave of ligning comming straigh at her and she says," ice wall!" a huge wall of ice comes out of the _

_ground and ends at the celing whe the wavy of lighning came in contact with the ice wall it sent __ice shard everywhere there is smoke covering the whole arena." I can't see _

_anything kakashi sensei is sakura alright?!"naruto wines "we will see in a minute.__"kakashi __says and on the other end of the platform ino says," __forehead you better be okay." _

_the smoke starts to clear and everyone sees sakura standing there with a eat shit grin. __everyone looks at her in disbelief the smoke clears completely to show an unconscious_

_ liam bloody with ice shards coming out of his body.__The rookie 12 and liam's team stare at sakura in shock and some stare in horror they never once thought sakura of all _

_people could be capable of this…" forehead since __when are you this strong?" ino angrily asks herself azula screams,"LIAM!" and jumps down to him Hayate says in shock, _

_"sakura haruno wins?" naruto shocked at first yells, "yeah sakura!" sakura smiles then walks up the __stairs to the platform and stands next to naruto. Naruto turns to her, _

_"hey sakura where did you learn that move from?" sakura starts down to the ground then to naruto with _

_pain and sadness in her eyes says, "I…learned it from my older sister….."_

* * *

_~**Authors note~**_

_**Looks like her so called friends thought she would lose … whose sakura's sister? What happened to her? Will her teammates find out who she really is? Will **_

_**ino attack sakura out of jealousy? you'll have to read the next chapter to find out please review, tell me if ya like it and if you can answer my poll thank you! **_

_**and p.s i rewrote this chapter im gonna rewight the next chapter tonight.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, my mother is better now so I shall begin writing again this is the third chapter I hope yall like it…and remember PLEASE REVIEW if help a lot thank very much . **

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SMUT, VIOLANCE, BAD LANGUAGE, AND LOTS OF BLOOD SO IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**~No I do not own naruto if I did that would be awesome and it would be very perverted and there would be lots of blood mwahaha . **

* * *

**~RECAP~**

The smoke clears completely to show an unconscious Liam bloody with ice shards coming out of his body. The rookie 12 and the sound ninjas stare at sakura in shock and some stare in horror they never once thought sakura of all people could be capable of this…" forehead since when are you this strong?" ino angrily asks herself Hayate says in shock, "sakura haruno wins?" naruto shocked at first yells, "yeah sakura!" sakura smiles then walks up the stairs to the platform and stands next to naruto. Naruto turns to her, "hey sakura where did you learn that move from?" sakura stairs down to the ground then to naruto with pain and sadness in her eyes says, "I…learned it from my older sister….."

** ~PRESENT TIME~**

Naruto looks very confused then he says," sakura I didn't know you had an older sister?" "Not a lot of people know that I have any siblings. "Sakura says kakashi looks down at sakura then looks at the board. Naruto was about to say something but the proctor Hayate interrupted him, "round two Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke!"

** ~Time skip to the end of the match~**

Sasuke wins and was taken to seal his curse seal by kakashi. Naruto turns to sakura. "So sakura who is your sister again can I meet her? Naruto asks excitedly, sakura looks up from where Sasuke just was and looks in naruto eyes and says, "My older sisters name was Ivory but everyone called her Ivy before she got to finish her sentence naruto interrupts her" sakura-Chan what do you mean was?" naruto asks her," my older sister was murdered six years ago along with the rest of the females of my clan the only two that survived it was my mother and myself." Sakura sadly says, sakura looks down to the ground trying not to shed tears and trying not remember the horrid day. Naruto looks at her with eyes full of sadness." Sakura….im sorry I didn't know…." Sakura interrupts him midsentence and says while still looking down at her feet, "naruto….it's fine you didn't know let's just drop it I have said enough as it is alright?" She looks up at him with a fake smile. Before naruto could say something Hayate interrupts him again," Round Three kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi!"

** ~Time skip to the end of the match~**

Kankuro won the match and goes back to his team…the medical team put Tsurugu Misumi on a stretcher and brought him to the hospital everyone turned to look at the board. Hayate says,"Ketsu Shade vs. _Yamanaka Ino_

* * *

_**~AUTHORS NOTE~**_

_**OOOOH CLIFFY ; ) I WOUNDER HOW THAT'S GONNA TURN OUT XD will ino win? Or will she get her ass handed to her?! Is sakura hiding something? Will kakashi find out whats up with sakura? You will hafe to find out in the next before I go I would like yall to help me with the pairngs for my next story okay yay here they are! **_

_**1.)SakuraXKiba**_

_**2.)SakuraXShino**_

_**3.)SakuraXNeji**_

_**4.)SakuraXIzumo**_

_**5.)SakuraXBaki**_

_**6.)SakuraXChoji**_

_**7.)SakuraXKankuro**_

_**8.)SakuraXKillerBee**_

_**9.)SakuraXZabuza**_

_**10.)SakuraXShikamaru**_

_**11.)SakuraXGaara**_

_**12.)SakuraXZetzu**_

_**Okay thank you guys for reading so please review review review byeeee **__**….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I know I haven't written a chapter in almost 2 weeks I am sorry I had to help my best friend move to her new apartment and on top of that I was very **

**sick and then I had to babysit my niece a lot while her mother was at work and a hyper four year old takes all my time lol no room for writing unfortunately**

** x.x and I tallied the votes bad news there is a four way tie for the sakura parings. And the four way tie is shikamaru, shikaku, zetsu, and inochi all four of **

**them have three votes and then neji has two*poor neji ***** Bad news again there is a tie for the Lucy parings and the tie is between Laxus who has four and **

**sting who also has four and then there is gray and alzack who both have two and the rest have one. So I'm going to keep this poll open till Thursday so **

**please vote so their won't be a tie I do appreciate it**** So on to the story this is chapter three I hope you like it remember after you read please review and tell**

** me what you think of it and of course vote please and thank you!:) **

***inner sakura***

*****outer sakura*

**~WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SMUT, VIOLANCE, BAD LANGUAGE, AND LOTS OF BLOOD SO IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ YOU HAVE BEEN**

** WARNED!~**

**~No I do not own naruto if I did that would be awesome and it would be very perverted and there would be lots of blood mwahaha . ~**

* * *

** ~RECAP~**

**Round Three kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi!" **

**~Time skip to the end of the match~**

**Kankuro won the match and goes back to his team…the medical team put Tsurugu Misumi on a stretcher and brought him to the hospital everyone turned to**

** look at the board. Hayate says, "ROUND 4 Ketsu Shade vs. Yamanaka Ino!"**

* * *

**~PRESENT TIME INO'S MATCH~**

Sakura looks at ino's opponent and then looks at her where she stands at the end of platform. ***" Sakura do you think ino will forfeit? "Inner sakura asks outer **

**sakura,**" I don't know but she should forfeit she's not as strong as him that much is clear ino's chakra levels are nothing compared to his. "sakura reply's to inner, on the

other end of the platform ino thinks to herself," this is my chance to show Sasuke how strong I am and to show forehead her place I will not lose to her!" ino walks down the

stairs Hayate asks ,"Are you both ready?" both of them reply, "hai! Hai!" Hayate then says, "Then Begin!" he jumps out of the way. Ino throws kunai at him he dodges easily

then Shade sighs then he rapidly makes hand signs and yells," ice prison!" ino gets caught in the ice and then he makes hand signs and then says, "tornado of water!" it hits

her directly ino screams and passes out in midair he jumps up kicks her into the face and she fell and hit the ground. The proctor yells, "shade wins!" the medics grabbed ino

and brought her to the hospital.

* * *

**~Authors note~**

**Okay I hope you liked it please review and vote thank you very much bye **


	5. voting over! results are in

_Hi! The voting has gone on long enough so now I will tell you the winning pairs of my next stories! YAY XD (I try to compose myself) ok for the sakura parings it was a 4 way tie between shikamaru, shikaku, neji, and inochi…So I decided that I would do four stories with them so the first naruto paring I will do is sakuraXshikamaru then I will do another story with sakura X shikaku and so on…okay __ alright and for the Lucy parings again a 4 way tie between gajeel, Laxus, mystogen, and sting so like with the naruto parings I will do story with each of the Lucy pairings one at a time starting with gajeel and If you want me to do any parings from fairy tail,inuyasha,bleach,naruto,one piece, vampire knight then let me know through message _

_And please continue to read my stories _


	6. authors note

**_Hey im back! i am in the middle of writing a few stories besides this one but for now on this story willl be just chapters and an occasional authors notes_**

**_ like this one _****_lol...! i am writing a gajeelXlucy story called bunny girl an inochiXsakura story called blonde and pink a shikakoXsakura story called in love with_**

**_ my sons friend and a mystogeenXlucy story called he is a mystery so i would love for yall to check it out once i uploade new chapters :) and i am taking _**

**_request for pairngs from inuyasha,naruto,bleach,one piece,code lyoko,sailor moon,vampire knight,fairy tail,X, law and order svu,teen titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, _**

**_dragon _****_ball z,digemon,pokemon,death note,ouran high school host club... :) And i am also looking for people to write stories so if you want to then get at me _**

**_oh and i will posting a new chapter to this story tommarow so have a nice night and remember to review ;3 halosakura out!_**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my mom has been very ill so I have been busy taking care of her while doing school work….

She is feeling much better thank kami!

Anyway for now on I am change this to an itachiXsakura story I don't see this story with akatsuki any longer sorry!

But I vow I will update once a week!

**_Oh and if you have any parings you would like me to do send a request to my pm or review and tell me there!_ **

So thanks for reading my story and the fifth chapter will be uploaded tomorrow morning!

Thanks byeeee!


End file.
